


My Knight in Shining Armor

by cakeforlarry



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Patrick is sweet, pete is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeforlarry/pseuds/cakeforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's phone gets Pete a phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off something that happened to me. I, sadly, didn't get anyone's phone number out of it, though.

Pete was an asshole to his friends. He would tease them and he was a bit rough with them, but they teased right back and they were rough right back and it was okay. So, taking Joe's phone and passing it to Brendon under the table wasn't necessarily crazy or odd.

Joe, being the oblivious fuck he is, didn't realize it was gone until Andy started to giggle. "Pete, I'll give you one chance to give me my phone back."

"Or what?" Pete laughed.

Joe grabbed his beanie, that had been hung fashionably half off his head, and yanked it over his face. "My phone, please?"

"I don't have it." Pete laughed. He tried to pull his hat off his head, but Joe was still holding it down.

"Bullshit." Joe laughed, yanking on his hat, jerking his entire head forward.

"I swear, I don't have it." Pete flailed his arms as Joe yanked him again, almost dragging him off the cafeteria bench.

"Pete, I'll give you one more chance. Give. Me. My. Phone." Joe demanded as he stood up, still holding onto Pete's hat.

"I swear to any and all Gods, I don't have it." Pete said, holding onto Joe's arms. Joe yanked him backward off the bench and dragged him away from the table. "Brendon has it! I gave it to Brendon!" Pete swung his arms around, trying to push himself up. Joe dropped him, leaving him on the ground with his hat still covering his face.

Pete was still for a second, sighing. He felt someone lean down next to him. He tensed, waiting for some sort of smack or hit. His hat was gently pulled away from his face. Even before his hat was off his head, he knew the person helping him wasn't one of his friends.

"You okay?" Oh, dear. He knew who that was. Patrick Stump. The cute sophomore that Pete talked to all of his friends about.

Pete smiled a stupid smile. "Uh, yeah. I'm lovely now that my knight in shining armor has come to save me." he flirted as Patrick fixed his hat. Patrick blushed, looking away. He stood up and held his hand out for Pete.

"Well, my Prince, do you need any assistance standing?" he giggled. Pete smiled and grabbed Patrick's hand, letting him pull him up. Patrick must have over estimated how much Pete weighed or he under estimated how strong he was or something because Pete went flying into Patrick. The two toppled over, Pete landing on top of Patrick. Either hand was on a side of Patrick's face and his legs straddled his hips.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Patrick blurted out.

Pete laughed. "It's fine, this is the position I wanted to be in in the first place." If Patrick wasn't red before, he definitely was now. He used the sleeves of his sweater to cover his face as Pete climbed off of him. Pete held his hand out and helped Patrick up.

"I'm still sorry." Patrick laughed.

"Well," Pete smirked. "If you ever want to make it up to me, you could let me take you out sometime."

Patrick smiled, pressing his lips together. He nodded. "Sure. Whenever." 

"How's this Friday? I could pick you up at eight?" Pete asked.

Patrick nodded. "Good."

Pete smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket. "What's your number?" and Patrick told him.

"I have to go to the library, but text me, okay?" Pete nodded and Patrick walked away. Pete walked back to his table, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Did stealing my phone just get you a phone number?" Joe asked. Pete nodded. "You're an asshole." he grumbled.

Pete pulled out his phone and texted Patrick.  _Do you want to get ice cream or see a movie?_

 _Either sounds good :)_ Patrick replied.

 _Okay, then. I'm going to reword the question. Which would get you to kiss me, ice cream or a movie?_  he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he waited for a reply.

_Ice cream_


End file.
